


The Last Assignment   二

by basis



Category: MD - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basis/pseuds/basis





	The Last Assignment   二

江澄低着头在街道快步穿行，五颜六色的霓虹被他甩在身后。  
他赴约，是因为一个名字。  
聂明玦，他的导师，失去伴侣后陷入神游症，在九年前的一个雨夜失踪。五城立法规定寻找失踪人员的时限是八年，一年前聂明玦被宣告死亡，如果人还活着，他想传递的信息绝不是让自己知道他还活着这么简单。哪怕蹊跷的火灾中断了这次会面，江澄相信，Plan one之后，必定有plan two。  
江澄放慢脚步。从刚才接触醉汉起，周围的空气开始变得厚重，越是往回走，皮肤的针刺感就越明显，这种感觉，有人在监视他。如果是哨兵，释放出这样明显的敌意就是攻击的信号，对方持续隐藏，没有进一步动作的话，应该是护卫。  
——被监视者发现了？  
江澄挪动脚步，轻轻摘下墨镜，屏障在这瞬间打开，整条街区所有的声音像雪崩一样铺天盖地涌来。这些声音虽然各式各样，但对哨兵来说只有正常和异常两种，摒除正常的声音不难。江澄的脚步慢得几乎停下，他全身的肌肉都已经准备好——前方十米，左侧巷子，两人。  
于是江澄动了。  
隐藏在巷子里的人也迅速移动。  
阿瓦隆城区的巷子四通八达，被盯上的人利用它们绕着江澄，但很快发现这个办法不太可行，江澄追的太紧，有俩次几乎被正面拦截，他们凭借熟悉地形的优势惊险逃脱，最后翻进一条不足两米宽的巷子，钻进一幢房屋。  
江澄踏进小巷。据他所知，中央塔的监视者三人一组，为了能及时镇压反抗的哨兵，他们配备精良。把他引到这里的两人，随身装备都不属于中央塔，人数也不对，所以……江澄抬起头。  
眼前的房屋是个中式建筑，有檐有柱，还有雕花木窗，虚掩的大门上方挂了块板，浓墨重彩的写着四个大字“闲暇有余”，门旁柱子钉着一个木架，框里挂了个烫金的“當”字。  
如果这是plan two——他伸手推开门。  
屋里站着一名身穿唐装的男子，脸上涂着油彩花脸，笑起来时脸上花纹也一起改变，他问：“先生想要当什么？”  
江澄：“找人。”  
花脸人：“那您可来错地方了。”  
江澄扫了一眼大堂里唯一一个通往里间的门，抬起手，手里多了一把钨钢匕首，刃背上雕着哨兵的黑鸟图腾。  
“当这个。”  
花脸人后退一步，没接江澄抛过来的匕首，沉重的钨钢撞击地板发出闷响。眨眼工夫，江澄进了里间的门。花脸人也不拦，他跨过地上的匕首，把两扇大门掩起，上了栓，再回过身时，脸上的花纹恢复原状。

“要见我的人是你？”  
江澄站在比外厅更大的内厅中央，看着座北朝南的高榻，榻上躺着各式各样的猫，一个娇小的华服女子横陈中间。她用鲜艳的油彩描出眼妆，一张脸在乌黑的齐眉刘海和两鬓垂发之间十分妖冶。  
听到江澄发问，女人撑起身体，一手敛起宽敞的对襟，猫一样的眼睛看过来：“我是猫掌柜。”  
江澄看着她不说话。  
自称猫掌柜的女人笑了：“找你的人不是我。”  
她说着，高榻后的帘子被掀开。一个绿眼睛的大男孩走了出来，身后跟着两个年轻人，正是把他引来的两人，而他们身前的人——Jean Magic，中文名方季，城市防御系统管理者Ring Magic的独生子，IQ295的物理天才，十一岁参加父亲的设计团队，是维护和开发防御系统的重要成员之一。111年Magic教授因为“第五”入狱，其子在护卫编号NO.00、NO.99的帮助下，在逃至今。  
江澄不知道方季与聂明玦或者灰塔之间有什么联系，但他突然明白军部计划是如何泄露的了。  
“你好，江澄。”方季率先开口。“我是——”  
“约我的人是聂明玦还是你？”  
江澄打断了他的自我介绍。方季停顿数秒，做出回答。  
“是我。”  
这个答案让江澄不太高兴。  
“我很抱歉用这种方式找你，但是没时间了。”  
方季说着走下台阶，向江澄伸出手，张开的手掌上，是一个U口闪存盘。  
“请你带上这个，去第五。”  
江澄抬手，一把抓住男孩手腕拉近两人距离：“你是S级通缉犯，我凭什么帮你？”  
方季仰视着江澄，没有立即回答。  
护卫中身材高挑的那一个从进入内厅起就一直盯着江澄，方季被拽，他压制的敌意立刻释放出来，但他没来及出手，两道影子挡在了他身前。另一名护卫矮他半寸，白净的脸看起来更像个邻家男孩，现在这个男孩将半个身体挡在他右前方，猫掌柜的扇子则贴着他的左臂，她睁着圆眼睛慢条斯理地说：“小九，别激动。”  
江澄这才把余光从小九身上收回。  
方季眨了一下眼睛：“聂先生说你是可以托付的人。”  
江澄：“他为什么要假死？和你们有什么关系？”  
方季：“我们是同盟，聂先生会在他认为合适的时候出来解答你所有的问题。你现在需要知道的是，你和你搭档正在做的事情与我们没有冲突，我们不是敌人。”  
江澄：“我要是拒绝呢？”  
“没有这个选项。”方季笑起来，“你知道的，就算有执行官的豁免文书，中央塔也没有解除对你们的监视。你能轻易甩掉监视者，是我们在帮忙。更直白一点，假设监视者发现了这次碰面，你认为中央塔首先会做出什么决定？”  
江澄的脸色阴沉下来，他握紧了方季的手腕。  
绿眼睛的男孩这下不太笑得出来了，但他仍在继续：“拒绝的选项在你决定赴约时就没有了。当然，如果你为此放弃前往第五的资格，我不会阻拦。”  
对江澄保持沉默的态度，方季知道自己的威胁有了效果，他需要趁热打铁。  
“去第五这个机会我等了七年，相信你们也一样，也许还会有其他机会，可是有人已经不能再等了。”  
说着，他把闪存盘举在江澄眼前，手腕受力让他整只手微微颤抖着。  
“我父亲的事你应该听说过。我对实装的城市防御系统进行了十次模拟演算，不存在漏洞。111年1月3日那一天没有地震预警，只有两种可能，系统被人篡改，以及根本没有发生过地震。但是演算数据说服不了任何人，得有证据。只要获得原始资料，我能找到我需要的东西，同样的，也能给你们想要的东西。”  
江澄脑海里闪过一只贴在墓碑上被雨水打湿的手，他突然卸了力，在松开方季手腕的同时接下闪存盘。  
“说你的计划。”  
方季双眼一亮：“用它连接系统，会自动加载历史记录，绿灯闪烁停止时完成。”  
江澄捏着黑色的小方块皱眉：“我们可能到不了最底层。”  
方季：“第五的地表还有居住区都有授权平台，只要能连接系统，你们不需要进入控制中心。”  
江澄：“怎么把它送回来？”  
方季：“当然是你们。”  
江澄：“万一回不来，你最好有第二套方案。”  
方季微笑：“有的，我保证。”  
江澄没再说什么，他把闪存盘塞进兜里，转身从原路离开。  
听到大门关闭的声音，猫掌柜捏起一只三花放在腿上，突然说：“事实证明我们采纳金先生的建议是正确的，完全按照他的剧本进行。”  
方季解开领扣，吐了口气：“是的，这说明他十分了解江澄，他知道怎么做能让这个哨兵撂下自己的向导独自赴约。”  
猫掌柜：“我有些好奇，金先生很忌惮江澄的向导，那个人除了出身蓝家，还有什么特别的地方？”  
方季想了想：“印象中金先生认识蓝涣在前，也许他认为那个人不容易打发。猫姐，你真有兴趣的话，我一会把他的资料黑出来，你慢慢看。”  
猫掌柜笑眯眯地捏起三花的爪子：“好~”

……

凌晨三时五十分。  
江澄返回摩根主塔，换上那身侍者服，从配餐区取了A7房预约在四时要送的沙拉，推着餐车原路返回房间。  
当大门打开，江澄意外的发现蓝涣穿着一身西服，打过蜡的皮鞋边缘沾了一层浅灰。江澄多看了蓝涣一眼，把餐车推到桌旁，位置和侍者之前放置的完全一致，接着向卧房走去，一边解开扣子一边问。  
“你刚才……”  
江澄进了门，动作和声音同时停下来。卧房的地板上摆着两只深色箱子，它们的色泽以及手柄形状对江澄来说一点也不陌生——军用装备箱。他疑惑着回头看站在客厅的搭档。  
蓝涣：“出来说。”  
江澄扔下侍者服，把摘下的胸牌拍回侍者身上，蓝涣随后打了个响指，魔鬼鱼的银线应声散开。  
侍者从沙发上弹起，睁开眼睛时看到房里的两位客人正沉默地看着他。他睡过去的这段时间对他来说像是转了个身。看这屋里的情形，聪明的侍者立刻明白这里不再需要任何人，他识趣的搭上餐车把手。  
“两位客人请慢用，如果有需要可以随时传呼。”  
大门在他俩眼前关闭，自动上锁的声音仿佛是个信号。  
“你那边怎么样？”  
“箱子是怎么回事？”  
同时发问的两人同时闭了嘴。  
江澄踱到单人沙发，把自己埋进去，蓝涣则坐在他对面。  
“我见到了方季，他给了我这个。”  
江澄把闪存盘扔在大理石茶几上。  
蓝涣：“Jean Magic？约你的人不是老聂，是他？”  
江澄：“对。他承认老聂还活着，但不方便透露现状。”  
蓝涣颦眉：“这是个好消息。不过，是Jean的话，进入机密档案库对他就像逛图书馆一样，整份计划书他应该都看过，成员一共十人，为什么只找你？他想让你用这个干什么？”  
说着，他把便携电脑一推，江澄接住滑过来的电脑，转过屏幕：“不是我，是我们。老聂向他推荐的，我们只要取得第五的原始数据，他保证我们能拿到我们想要的。”  
蓝涣明显的停顿一下：“拿到原始数据本来就是我们的目地。你对这事是怎么想的？”  
江澄压低电脑屏幕，看着桌面上的闪存盘说：“虽然我不知道他和老聂在搞什么，但技术绝对可靠。他这个东西可以在任何一个授权平台加载数据，这比我们盲目搜索方便得多。”  
江澄说完，瞅了眼蓝涣的脸色。  
蓝涣没说话。  
江澄的想法简单而直接，他不难理解。方季是前都市安全局成员，管理过全套防御系统，作为物理天才他是位于那个世界顶点的人，把原始数据交给他，提取所有文档将不是问题。  
但Magic教授和他的儿子，一个是在押犯，一个是逃犯。教授死刑入狱，缓刑两年，上诉时限八年。如果第八年过去，没有任何证据证明教授没有失职，那上诉案将终结。方季想救他的父亲，他在铤而走险。聂明玦显然站在这对父子这一边，而且他很有可能在失踪前就和他们在什么事情上有着共识——失去向导，陷入神游，然后消失。他销声匿迹九年，背地里在准备着什么？  
蓝涣揉着眉心：“澄，你应该让我和你一起去。”  
江澄眨眨眼：“我们再去一次？”  
蓝涣抬头：“你在什么地方见的方季？”  
江澄：“一间当铺。”  
蓝涣伸过手展开显示屏，屏幕上一排照片，居中的那张江澄眼熟，是昨晚传递信息的餐厅服务生，浏览框上的词条写着[都市人口统计]，下级词条[死亡统计]。  
“他死了？”  
蓝涣：“今晚阿瓦隆城不太平，2点到4点之间发生了两起瓦斯爆炸。第一起是那个侍应生约你见面的地方，门牌号E7-0072，是间杂货店，第二起是门牌号D5-3007的当铺。我查了一下，死了一人，就是那名侍者，当铺起火时里边没人。”  
江澄把电脑推回去：“他们是故意的，可是杀自己人……”  
蓝涣接过电脑，重新打开页面：“死亡是隐藏行踪最好的方法，就像老聂一样。”  
江澄：“为什么？”  
“我也想知道。”蓝涣开始敲打键盘，“出去后你还接触过什么人？”  
江澄：“有人拦了我，让我回头，方季有俩个护卫，他们把我引进当铺。”  
蓝涣：“在外边认出你的是什么人？”  
江澄摇头：“不知道，我觉得我身上像被打了标签。十六码的大街，周围来往的人流至少有五十，我打赌他从来没见过我，但他就是知道我在哪。”  
蓝涣安静下来，但手指没有停下。  
江澄：“还有个女人，自称掌柜，养了一群猫。”  
蓝涣：“猫掌柜？”  
江澄：“嗯。”  
蓝涣笑了笑：“那个女人算得上卡因斯坦的大人物。”  
江澄抬起眼皮。  
蓝涣继续说：“她是阿瓦隆城黑市三巨头之一。看来，方季被通缉后并没有在外逃亡，而是在她的庇护下躲了七年。”  
江澄窝在沙发里，扭了扭脖子，余光提醒他卧房里还有两个箱子。  
“蓝涣，装备是归队后才派发的吧？”  
蓝涣敲打着键盘，没有抬头，只是应了一声。  
“为什么提前送来？”  
蓝涣停下手指：“我想，那个不是军方的。”  
江澄：“？”  
蓝涣：“你出去半小时，洗衣房通知我送洗的衣服标签丢了，让我去确认物件数量。所以我出了趟门。清点后领班跟着我把衣物送了回来，箱子就在衣架推车下。”  
江澄站了起来：“箱子里有什么？”  
蓝涣：“我没打开，只做了扫描，All Green。应该是防护服。”  
江澄在箱子前蹲下，按下开箱键。  
两箱全套地面防护服，标签注明ACR-II，江澄记得封闭训练时他们拿到的是ACR-I beta版，“II”是科研所开发的AC材质防护服的强化版，而且是正式版本。  
蓝涣略微不安的看着暖光下的黝黑材质，就听江澄说：“我们是不是该适应一下新装备？”

……

执行日当日凌晨，晨光初现。  
第一中心城市地表，防护罩的圆形天顶已经完全打开，巨大的起降平台中央站着一架军用运输飞行器。  
地底直升梯的合金门在这时打开，一个身穿正式军服的少年率先踏出，他的双手捧着一个金属匣子，在他身后是七个全副武装的持枪士兵，与正规军不同的是，他们身上除了卡因斯坦标志性的肩章，没有其他可识别身份的东西。  
蓝涣和江澄在搭载物资装载完毕时登机，此时就靠在窗边。  
蓝涣：“来的果然是护卫。”  
江澄盯着那个少年不发话。蓝涣顺着他的眼光看去，他们都知道，能登上这架飞行器的人就算是个孩子，也肯定是个不同寻常的孩子。  
随着踏上甲板的声音越来越近，蓝涣收回目光，江澄随之回头。  
一个高大的士兵带着那名少年兵向他们走来，举手行了一个军礼。  
“我是比尔·罗森，这次行动的突击队长。”  
蓝涣立正敬礼：“我是蓝涣，这位是江澄，行动的前哨侦查由我们负责。”  
比尔是个典型的北欧人，头顶一撮淡金色短发，身材魁梧，甚至还比蓝涣高出半个头，此时他用那双灰色的眼睛盯着蓝涣，久久不发话。  
江澄危险地眯起眼，向前迈出一步。  
哨兵带有威胁性的举动让这位魁梧的士官意识到自己的冒犯，他清了一下嗓子，对蓝涣说。  
“我能向您提出一个请求吗？”  
蓝涣有些意外，他几乎以为对方错误的把‘要求’说成了‘请求’。  
“可以。”  
“我们是‘护卫IV’。”  
比尔说话时，他身后的其他士兵都看了过来。江澄的表情立刻有了变化，蓝涣则一脸坦然，显然明白这位队长请求的内容。  
这些护卫是军方的特殊强化兵种，觉醒后拥有四种超感，只比哨兵少一项。因为没能最终觉醒为哨兵，他们失去获得向导的资格，向导素对拥有四超感的他们作用微乎其微，必须依靠精神辅导师进行疏导，否则超负荷出现的后果将和哨兵一样。  
比尔发现这对搭档没有表现出强烈拒绝的意思。  
“进入第五后我们会解除屏障，如果出现问题，希望你能在条件允许的情况下帮助我们。”  
“好。”  
蓝涣回答得毫不犹豫。  
在塔的规则中，向导并没有这项义务帮助护卫，特别是已结合的向导。对此比尔感到十分高兴，他转头把身后的小兵拍上前。  
“他是我们的技师。”  
“你们好。”少年笑的有些腼腆，他单手抱住怀里的匣子，向蓝涣伸出手。“我叫孟瑶，你们可以叫我阿瑶。”  
蓝涣一怔，对这个称呼莫名感到心悸，他伸出手轻轻一握就放开。在他眼前的男孩有着一张东方血统的脸，五官柔和，但他和那个人没有任何相像之处。  
“你的盒子看起来并不像记录仪，我们需要用它来做什么？”  
孟瑶的眼睛闪着光，他很高兴的举起匣子：“这是一个桥接式的植入程序，如果我们能进到防御中心，可以用它激活系统进行修复，它还能加载系统崩溃前的所有资料。”  
蓝涣扭头看江澄，后者双手抱胸漫不经心。  
他们最初接受这个任务时，军方确实表示过计划的最终目的是将塔克欧斯收回重建。但“第五”失去地面防御后遭受过多次陆行兽的破坏，地形变得复杂而且凶险，只凭十个人就想一次突进到位于最底层的防御中心，卡因斯坦的智囊团实在是太看得起他们了。  
“假设，我们到不了最底层呢？”  
江澄不合时宜的问题让男孩无措起来，他只得向比尔求助。  
突击队长显得很慎重：“这个可能性确实存在。但中央电脑的测试没有问题，在高概率事件面前，我们要做的是相信数据，同时相信自己。哨兵先生，你如果没有自信，为什么要接受这个任务？”  
江澄耸肩：“我和你不一样，概率不是百分百，我就必须为最糟的情况做打算。”  
他一边说着，转身走向飞行器尾部，单方面中止了对话。  
比尔睁大了眼睛，出发之前他就听过一些关于这名亚裔哨兵的传闻，除了能力得到肯定，其他方面可以说劣迹斑斑。今天第一次照面，毫无疑问，他们的哨兵对他们的信心泼了一盆冷水。  
在这之后，无机质的女声重复着安全提示，士兵们各就各位，机舱内开始响起空气震动的嗡鸣。  
——封闭舱压力正常。  
——安全扫描系统检测完毕。  
——飞行航线加载完毕。  
江澄坐在飞行器侧腹最后一个窗旁，蓝涣就在他身边，扣住他的一只手，握紧。临近起飞时，他抬手看了一眼表面，时针刚好落在6的数字上。

tbc


End file.
